Mil maneras de atormentar a tu suegro
by Nadine Seiten Taisei
Summary: Oneshot. OkiKagu (adultos). Okita está saliendo con Kagura, y ahora que está más próximo a la familia Yorozuya, no puede resistir la tentación de ir a molestar a Gintoki... a su peculiar estilo de sádico. Rating "T" por todas las alusiones (directas) al sexo. El título hace referencia al programa de TV "Mil maneras de morir".


_¡Muy buenas, gente! Hoy os traigo un oneshot de una idea que tuve, bueno, porque sí. No es un pedido. Es que me encanta ver a Okita siendo un cabrón. Espero que os guste y os divierta._

 _Estos días he tenido un poco de caos así que seguramente haya estado algo desaparecida para contestar reviews y demás, mil disculpas. Sabed que leo todos y cada uno de ellos, los tengo en cuenta y me hacen muy feliz. Ah, para los interesados, sabed que estoy ya trabajando en la segunda parte de Vanille. :D_

 _Un agradecimiento muy especial al esfuerzo de Kyosha012, por corregir tan bien que (la mayoría de las veces) no me salen ni peros. Santa paciencia la de ella. Leed también sus fics, que es buena._

 _ **Anotación:** Aún a sabiendas de que este fic está en castellano, hago uso de honoríficos japoneses y algún que otra palabra japonesa. Sé que esto es estrictamente un error, debido a la costumbre de haberlo escuchado o leído de esta forma en traducciones y anime. Me interesaría mucho saber vuestra opinión respecto a este tema. Para entenderlo mejor, se trataría de sustituir cosas del tipo: "Gin-chan" por "Gin", "Kondo-san" por "Señor Kondo", etc, como habría en un manga corriente editado al castellano._

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Multiplicación oculta de cuerpos, en castellano. Ataque de Naruto. Referencias a Oliver y Benji. Referencias a Men in Black y al capítulo 165 del anime, el de Ill Smith. Gravure: Tipo de revista japonesa en la que aparecen chicas en biquini._

I

El día comenzó con la sonrisa inocente... de alguien no tan inocente.

—Ey, Danna. Buenos días.

El albino, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, frunció el ceño. Miró al joven desde arriba, como escrutándole, orgulloso para sus adentros de la —pequeña— diferencia de altura.

—¿No tienes que poner multas? -preguntó con una mueca aburrida.

—¿No tiene que trabajar? —se la devolvió él—.

Gintoki Sakata no dijo nada. El policía ya debía imaginar cuánto le irritaba su sola existencia, así que no hacía falta darle pruebas de ello. Si lo hacía, seguro que buscaría molestarle aún más.

—Precisamente estoy en un trabajo _muy_ importante —se limitó a decir Gintoki, haciendo evidentes sus intenciones de cerrar la puerta—. Hasta otra, Okita-ku-

La puerta se detuvo. La mano del joven de veintitrés años la sujetaba, impidiendo el cierre. Este miró a Gintoki con unos brillantes ojos, color granate oscuro.

"Nada bueno puede salir de unos ojos así", pensó Gintoki.

—Oh~, ¿ahora es un trabajo leer la _Jump_ en el retrete, Danna?

Inconscientemente, el jefe de la _Yorozuya_ bajó la vista hasta la gruesa publicación que sostenía en su mano derecha, el ejemplar de esa semana. Después miró de nuevo al chico.

—Es importante cuidar el tránsito intestinal —dijo— A mi cuerpo le sientan bien los ninjas, de manera que si así me ahorro problemas, por mí que se sature de _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ hasta que se harte —. Enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa maníaca— Deberías cuidar más tu culo, Okita-kun.

— Quién sabe —concedió el sádico, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Puedo pasar?

Antes de que Gintoki pudiera decir "no", el joven dio un paso dentro de la casa y empezó a quitarse los zapatos con los pies.

—Oye, ¡esto es allanamiento de morada! ¿Quién te ha invitado a pasar?—se quejó Gintoki.

—Tranquilo, Danna—La voz del joven sonó cansada, incluso aburrida. Mas entonces, aún mirando sus zapatos, sonrió de una forma que al albino no le gustó nada— Es importante llevarse bien _entre la familia_.

Gintoki apretó los dientes, pero devolvió una espléndida sonrisa, para que no se le notara.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso —respondió— Ya sabes que los jóvenes de hoy en día son muy volátiles. Un día están con uno, otro día con otro... —Suspiró—La libertad de no tener que sentar la cabeza, supongo. — Entraron al salón. Okita se sentó en el sillón, extendió cómodamente los brazos sobre el cabecero. Gintoki apoyó la cadera en su escritorio—. Lo que me recuerda: ¿qué tal se te da eso de pagar facturas, señor independizado?

\- Bien, bien —dijo el policía con poco interés— No me persigue nadie para que le pague, lo cual es relajante. Le convendría probarlo, Danna.

Al terminar de decirlo, Okita le miró de reojo, sonrió ligeramente, y apartó la vista.

—¿De qué te ríes? —se percató el samurái.

—Oh, de nada. —El joven calló entonces por un instante—¿Fue el jueves cuando tuvisteis día libre, no?

Gintoki frunció el ceño.

—Sí, ¿por?

Okita se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, me lo contó China. Que el de gafas se fue con su hermana y Danna a las tragaperras. —Sin muestra de disimulo, volvió a mirarle de reojo, con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos rojizos, y enseñando más los dientes—¿Le... cundió bien?

Gintoki empezaba a mosquearse, así que fue al grano.

—¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?

El policía dejó salir una especie de risa corta entre dientes.

—Fantasías mías, fantasías. —Tranquilizó— Aún soy un joven "de mente volátil" _,_ ¿no? No sé... se me ocurre _,_ por poner un ejemplo, que China me hubiese llamado, yo hubiera venido aquí y hubiésemos acabado los dos semidesnudos sobre ese—lo señaló— escritorio.

Gintoki se puso derecho en ese mismo instante, apartándose de la mesa como si le hubiera dado calambre.

—Habría sido digno de verse, ¿verdad, Danna?—continuó el Sádico, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo por la comisura de los labios—. _Es una verdadera lástima_.

Gintoki miró de soslayo hacia su escritorio, como si fuera a encontrar de pronto una prueba de lo que insinuaba el policía.

—Oye, oye... —acertó a reír nervioso— Relaja, ¿eh? Kagura no haría eso. ¿Es que te dejas llevar por tus hormonas de adolescente todavía? Ya eres mayorcito.

—Claro, claro. China siempre le ha respetado. Nunca haría nada en su contra _._

Gintoki se quedó sin habla.

—Además, —continuaba él— ¿cómo iba a convencerla yo de que lo hiciéramos? Ni que pudiera yo manipular a la gente.

—Okita-kun —habló por fin Gintoki, tras un momento de silencio, con los ojos abiertos como un loco—¿Quieres comerte el escritorio?

—¿Cómo? ¿Se lo ha tomado en serio? —La voz de Okita parecía sorprendida, pero su rostro delataba a las claras que se lo esperaba— Hablaba de un caso hipotético, Danna.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Shinpachi, al entrar en la casa— ¿Anda, Okita-kun? ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, qué va —respondió el policía poniéndose en pie—. Ya me iba. —sonrió con los ojos cerrados— China me espera. Hasta luego, Danna. Espero poder hablar más contigo. Siempre es divertido enterarse de cosas.

II

—¡Pero cómo se te ocurre! ¡Ese escritorio daba muy buena imagen! Tenemos un montón de _openings_ en los que sale, Gin-san. ¿Qué les diremos a los _fans_?

—¡Puef que fe lo queden ellof fi quieren! —respondió Gintoki desde el cuarto de baño, cepillándose los dientes. Estaba tan airado que parte de la crema saltó al espejo del lavabo mientras hablaba—. ¡A mí me la fofla!

—¡Pero Gin-san! —Shinpachi, en el salón, seguía sin entenderlo—. ¿Se lo has dicho a Otose, al menos?

Gintoki se sacó el cepillo de la boca y escupió en el lavabo.

—¿Por qué se lo tengo que decir? —respondió prepotente—. Si lo quiere, pues que lo coja, sólo está en la basura. Pero lo que es yo, no quiero volver a verl- Ah, mierda.

Había sacudido el brazo al decir eso, con tan mala fortuna que el cepillo de dientes se escurrió entre sus dedos y acabó, con tanta puntería que ni Benji lo habría detenido, en la papelera que había junto al lavabo. Fue a recogerlo, y entonces vio dentro, ni siquiera tapado a medias, un objeto blanco y alargado. Le llamó la atención porque no reconoció de qué se trataba. Lo cogió.

Y entonces lo soltó de golpe.

—Ah, Kagura-chan, buenos días. —Shinpachi dejó su vaso de té en la mesita y saludó a la pelirroja, que salía del armario con el pijama y despeinada.

—¿Por qué gritáis tanto? —preguntó mientras se rascaba el costado cual chimpancé. Reparó en la ausencia del escritorio—. Anda. ¿Nos han robado?

—No, no, Gin-san lo ha tirado. No lo entiendo, de verdad. ¡Cómo si pudiéramos permitirnos tirar cosas!

— ¡KAGURAAAAAAA!

El grito fue tal que ambos dieron un bote. Gintoki salió escopetado del cuarto de baño, pisando el suelo con la fuerza de _Godzilla._ Tenía un montón de papel higiénico envuelto en la mano. En cuanto vio a la Yato dirigió dicha mano hacia ella y gritó:

—¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!?

Kagura miró el revoltijo de papel. Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Es que no has atinado a limpiarte el culo, Gin-chan?

Gintoki entendió que _aquello_ no se veía, así que tiró el papel al suelo y lo señaló en cuanto apareció a la vista.

—NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA CONMIGO. ¡ME REFIERO A _ESO_! ¡ _ESO_! —Lo señalaba insistentemente—. ES UNA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO. ¡Y POSITIVA!

~o~

—Oye, ¿le has hecho alguna jugarreta a Gin-chan últimamente?

Kagura cogió el bol de palomitas antes de que el joven, que acababa de prepararlas en su cocina, se sentara a su lado.

—¿Una jugarreta? —repitió. Cogió un puñado de palomitas y se lo comió de una sentada—. ¿Cómo qué?

—Ha encontrado una prueba de embarazo positiva en el baño. Y está empeñado en que es mía, el muy idiota.

Okita sonrió. Habían apagado las luces, y el pelo larguísimo de Kagura, a sus diecinueve años, reflejaba la luz difusa de la película que acababan de poner. Ella estaba concentrada en las palomitas, por lo que no vio el viso de crueldad en sus ojos.

— Vaya —respondió con tranquilidad. Volvió a coger palomitas—. ¿Le explicaste que usamos condón? Aunque bueno, estoy a favor de las píldoras, no te creas. Lo que pasa es que no confío en que te acuerdes de tomarlas.

Ella le dio un codazo.

—Hablo en serio. —Le miró—. ¿Es cosa tuya?

Okita le aguantó la mirada sin problemas.

—¿Antes de preguntarme eso no deberías reflexionar que no tengo forma alguna de conseguir una prueba de embarazo positiva? Soy un hombre, yo no me quedo embarazado.

Ella escrutó sus ojos.

—Bueno, eso es cierto. —decidió al fin.

Okita sonrió y se pusieron a ver la película. En el transcurso de la misma, su teléfono móvil vibró tres veces. Cuando por fin el Sádico se dignó a mirarlo, tenía treinta y tres mensajes nuevos, todos ellos de la conversación grupal del Shinsengumi, llamada "Men in Black", cuyo avatar era el famosísimo Ill Smith. En ella, Tenshiro-kun, encargado de la cuarta división, se extrañaba por la pérdida de la prueba de embarazo de su mujer, en la que atestiguaba que iban a tener su primer hijo y que habían guardado como recuerdo. Según las respuestas, nadie sabía nada del tema.

III

Aquel era un día frío, de esos en los que es agradable quedarse en casa con una manta por encima. Shinpachi se despertó antes que ninguno, se puso su pijama de invierno, desayunó tranquilamente, se dio una ducha y se cepilló los dientes. Después se dedicó a la limpieza de la casa, como hacía todas y cada una de las mañanas. En cierta forma le irritaba que nadie le ayudase, pero estaba resignado. Además, le gustaba ver la casa limpia.

Ya tenía el baño y parte del salón relucientes, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que hacía bastante que no le pasaba el trapo al cartel de la Yorozuya, el que se encontraba encima del escritorio. Las otras veces que había querido limpiarlo sólo había tenido que subirse a la mesa, pero con la ausencia de esta tuvo que arreglárselas con un taburete de la cocina. Con cuidado, por supuesto, descolgó el cuadro, lo puso sobre la mesa pequeña y le quitó el polvo. Entonces, al darle la vuelta, encontró un sobre pegado con celo. Era grande, marrón, tamaño A4. No estaba lleno de polvo, por lo que dedujo que sería reciente. Lo tocó. Tenía algo dentro, era grueso.  
Shinpachi miró a su alrededor, precavido, como si hubiese encontrado un billete tirado en la calle y quisiera asegurarse de que nadie lo hubiera visto antes que él. Para asegurarse, fue de puntillas hasta el cuarto del jefe de la Yorozuya, abrió la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido y comprobó que el albino estaba durmiendo profundamente. Se había salido del futón, babeaba, e incluso se le veían los calzoncillos de fresas por encima del pantalón. Aquella noche había regresado tarde, así que Shinpachi suponía que no se despertaría hasta bien entrado el mediodía. Cosas de la resaca.

Con el camino libre, cerró la puerta, sonrió, y fue derechito hasta el cuadro. Con mucho, mucho cuidado, despegó el celo uno a uno. Como una pieza de restauración. Sacó el sobre, lo abrió.  
Y al sacar su contenido, lo primero que leyó fue: "ESPECIAL CULOS INQUIETOS".

Casi se le cae la revista al suelo. Se le escapó un gritito, tan tonto como el de una niña. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al momento. Miró hacia la puerta del _Shiroyasha_ , pero no parecía que le hubiera oído. No oyó ningún ruido. Aún nervioso, tragó saliva.  
Osó abrir la revista. No supo bien qué le movía.  
Y, en su interior, vio a Ketsuno Ana en biquini. Bueno, _no era_ Ketsuno Ana _._ Alguien había pegado, sobre la cara de la modelo, la cara de la presentadora del tiempo. En la primera página. En la segunda. En la tercera. En la cuarta... Todas las mujeres, con unos llamativos biquinis y unas poses sugerentes que realzaban sus atributos, tenían la cara de Ketsuno Ana.

Shinpachi no sabía por qué cosa horrorizarse primero.

~o~

Tenía una resaca de aúpa. Más que eso, ¡una resaca peor que una bomba atómica en el cerebro! Le dolía al moverse, al respirar, al quejarse y hasta al acordarse de ella. La escasa luz que le llegaba a través de la persiana era como un faro directo a sus ojos. Gruñó, se dio la vuelta.

—Hala, hala, qué guarrería. ¿Seguro que está bien que lo toquemos? —Escuchó de una voz femenina que reconoció al momento.

—¡ Aaah! ¿Y me lo dices ahora? —respondió una voz masculina—. Qué asco, voy al baño.

—¡No, no, no! -gritó ella—. ¡Lo ensuciarás todo de _tamabacterias_! ¡No toques nada!

—¿Y cómo voy a limpiarme entonces? —El chico se asustó.

—Yo qué sé. Baja y que Tama te lave con una manguera. —Fue la respuesta de ella—. Ah, y que luego queme tu ropa interior.

—¡Qué tendrá que ver mi ropa con esto!

—¡QUERÉIS CALLAROS DE UNA VEZ! —bramó Gintoki con su sonora voz grave, algo desafinada por su mal cuerpo. Carraspeó . La boca le sabía mal.

Silencio. La puerta de su cuarto se deslizó produciendo un sonido suave y continuo. Cuatro ojos, (seis, si se contaban todos los de Shinpachi), se asomaron al interior de la estancia. Aquélla era la perfecta mirada de "Buah, eres lo peor", "cómo hemos podido confiar en ti" y "eres lo más asqueroso sobre la faz de la tierra".

Y, pese a su entumecimiendo mental, Gintoki captó (más o menos) ese mensaje.

—¿Qué os pasa ahora? —masculló. Se tapó la cara con la mano y remoloneó sobre la cama—. Ah, qué mal cuerpo tengo…

—Te lo mereces.

—Sí, te lo mereces. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

—Y pensar que alguna vez te he admirado…

—¿Hah? —Gintoki levantó ligeramente la cabeza. Se incorporó—. ¿Se os ha ido la pinza o qué?

En un movimiento continuo como un robot y muy siniestro, ambos deslizaron las cabezas hacia atrás (sin dejar de mirarle mal) y desaparecieron de su vista.

—¿K-Kagura? ¿Shinpachi?

Le costó levantarse. Su alrededor daba vueltas, más de las que le gustaría, y casi se cayó de bruces cuando se puso en pie. Salió al salón.

—¿Pero qué pasa? —insistía.

Kagura y Shinpachi, en el sofá, volvieron a mirarle mal. Él tomaba un té, ella un bol de arroz. Gintoki hizo una mueca, mosqueado. Iba a insultar su comportamiento extraño cuando vio unos papeles tirados por el suelo. Le llamó la atención por los colores, aunque no reconoció de qué se trataba. Se acercó, y, entendiéndolo, abrió los ojos de par en par. Lo cogió. Pasó las páginas. Abrió la boca. Continuó pasando hojas.  
Se volvió lentamente hacia los jóvenes.

—Oye... —Rió nervioso, señalando la revista con el dedo—. Esto no es mío.

Kagura bufó.

—Ya, sí.

—Como si no supiéramos que tienes debilidad por Ketsuno Ana. —apoyó Shinpachi sin abrir los ojos.

—¡Pero que esto no es mío! ¡Yo no hago estas cosas! —No necesitaba mirarles la cara para saber que no le creían—. Además, —continuó acelerado— ¿cómo iba yo a dejar algo así por en medio? Estas cosas no se dejan a la vista.

—Precisamente estaba escondido —descubrió el de gafas, acomodándose las mismas, señaló con la cabeza—. Detrás del cartel. En un sobre. De verdad, no esperaba tener que ver cosas así a estas alturas...

—QUE ESTO NO ES MÍO, A VER. YO NUNCA HAR-, BUENO, YO NO LO DEJARÍA TAN A LA VISTA COMO SI FUERA UN ADOLESCENTE NOVATO. OS ESTÁIS CONFUNDIENDO.

—¿Ah, sí? —Kagura sonó prepotente—. ¿Y de quién es, entonces?

— ¡Y yo qué sé! —Mientras lo decía, una idea tan simple como obvia pasó frente a sus narices. Se quedó pasmado e indignado—. Ha sido ése. Ése. —repitió sin creérselo, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello—. Ese maldito niñato con cara de chica. ¡Kagura! ¿Has vuelto a traerle?

Ella arqueó el labio superior.

—¿A quién?

—A ése, a ése... ¡Okita-kun! Arg, le voy a arrancar las pelotas.

—¿Ahora vas a echarle la culpa a Okita-kun de que te hayamos descubierto?—Shinpachi estaba molesto—. De verdad, Gin-san...

—¡Es cierto, maldita sea! ¡Le ha dado por atormentarme! ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así, Kagura?

—A _Sadist_ no le interesa la tía del tiempo. Le faltan pechos, dice.

Si Gintoki fuera Goku, aquél habría sido el momento en que se convirtiera en _Super Saiyan._

—¿QUE LE FALTA QUÉ? —dijo lentamente—. ¿Y QUÉ SABE ESE NIÑATO MAL NACIDO DE MUJERES? ES PERFECTA. KETSUNO ANA ES —vocalizó— PER-FEC-TA. SUS PECHOS SON PERFECTOS, NI MUY PEQUEÑOS NI MUY GRANDES, REDONDITOS COMO BOLLOS Y SU SONRISA TAN BONITA QUE ILUMINARÍA ESTE PLANETA DE MIER- OYE, DEJAD DE MIRARME ASÍ. QUE DEJÉIS DE MIRARME ASÍ. ¿QUÉ HE DICHO AHORA? NO PONGÁIS ESAS CARAS. ¡PARAD! ¿ME HABÉIS OÍDO? QUE...

IV

Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Había pasado una mala noche. No es que Shinpachi y Kagura siempre hubieran sido el epítome de la admiración hacia él, pero la cosa ya pasaba de castaño a oscuro. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido él, héroe de _la Shonen Jump_ , protagonista indiscutible, en el último mono? Gintoki pensaba, y no estaba lejos de la verdad, que ese puesto lo ocupaba el propio autor de Gintama. Al fin y al cabo, era "El Gorila".

Volvía de los cuarteles del Shinsengumi. Había ido, primero, para destrozarle la cara (y lo es la cara) a su yerno, y segundo, para advertirle a Hijikata de que más le valía atar al muchacho en corto, dado que la próxima vez se iba a liar pero bien. Sin embargo, no tuvo suerte: Okita no estaba en el cuartel. Hijikata sí, pero se desentendió del problema alegando que "la vida de ese idiota no era asunto suyo". ¡Menudo cabreo pilló el _Shiroyasha_! No ayudó, encima, que entrara Kondo en la conversación. El Comandante estaba extrañamente emocionado por la nueva relación de su Capitán y, cada vez que veía a Gintoki, le trataba de "consuegro", hecho que irritaba muchísimo al albino.

Terminó marchándose de los cuarteles, por miedo a soltarle un sopapo a Kondo con las consecuencias que eso le acarrearía. Al final pasó la tarde en las máquinas tragaperras, intentando despejarse.

Por fin regresaba ya a casa. Estaba anocheciendo. Lamentablemente no había ganado dinero en el juego, con lo que no podía permitirse una cerveza. Total, ¿qué más daba que le vieran además borracho? Caminó por las oscuras calles de su barrio a paso lento, entre algún bostezo ocasional y con ganas de cenar, aunque aún no era la hora para ello. Ya se prepararía algún tentempié con lo que sacase de la despensa.

Alcanzó su edificio, aquella coqueta casa de tejado oscuro y barandilla de madera en el corredor frontal. El cartel de "Yorozuya de Gin-san" apenas era legible entre la oscuridad de la noche. Las luces estaban apagadas. Subió las escaleras sin prisa, como si llevara pesos en los pies. Volvió a bostezar, abriendo la boca tanto como un león.

Deslizó la puerta de la entrada produciendo un chasquido seco. Pensaba decir un "estoy en casa", como tenía por costumbre, pero oyó unos ruidos desde el salón que le hicieron enmudecer. Agudizó el oído. Ahora, silencio.

—¿H-hola? —dijo con un hilillo de voz—. ¿Kagura…? ¿Shinpachi?

Escuchó un murmullo.

—Estamos aquí. —Tremendamente aliviado, reconoció la voz de Kagura.

Se quitó las botas rápidamente, todavía con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho. Fue a entrar en el salón y... Unos ojos rojos como rubíes, brillando en medio de la oscuridad, le dirigieron una mirada juguetona.

—Ey, Danna. —Sonrió Okita, y era su sonrisa una maliciosa—. Cuánto tiempo.

Estaba sentado en el sillón, cómodo, con una postura más propia de estar en el salón de su casa. Kagura estaba a su lado, hombro con hombro, de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Tenía el cabello completamente suelto, sin ningún recogido. Okita no dejaba de sonreír.

Gintoki encendió las luces. Abrió la boca, decidiendo aún si estaba enfadado o sorprendido, pues no lo tenía nada claro. No vio nada visiblemente indecoroso, pero tampoco podía apartar la vista de los chicos. Tardó en empezar a hablar.

—¿Qué estabais haciendo? —preguntó, directo al grano.

—Nada. —respondió Kagura cerrando los ojos—. Hablar.

"Ja. Estos se creen que he nacido ayer". Definitivamente, estaba enfadado.

— ¿Con las luces apagadas?

—¿Para qué iba a encenderlas? —repuso ella, y señaló a su novio con la cabeza—. ¿Para verle la cara a este? Paso.

—Fíjate tú por dónde, —continuó Gintoki, sonriendo lentamente—, que yo también paso. Okita- _kuuuuun_ , —pronunció con retintín— creo que olvidas que esta es _mi_ casa.

El joven dejó de sonreír. El albino habría disfrutado que se asustara, aunque fuera sólo un poco, pero no era así: todavía percibía un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

—Tenemos permiso de la vieja de abajo —explicó el joven—. Dijo que podía quedarme el tiempo que quisiera.

Gintoki río quedamente.

—¿Y qué importa la opinión de esa bruja? ¿Ahora es ella la mamá a la que todos piden cosas porque el padre dice que no? Chorradas. ¡Esta es mi casa!

—Legalmente es de esa mujer, en realidad.

Gintoki sintió cómo se le hinchaba la vena del cuello.

—Ah, mis disculpas. Claro, claro. Será mejor que Gintoki se marche para que sigáis haciendo guarradas, tranquilamente ¿no?

—Te digo, —suspiró Kagura cerrando los ojos—, que no estábamos haciendo nada. ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Por quién le tomo a él, más bien. —El albino sonreía apretando los dientes—. ¿Te ha contado las _putaditas_ que me ha estado haciendo?

Kagura abrió los ojos. Miró a Gintoki, y al momento se volvió hacia Okita con el reproche en la mirada. Este se encogió de hombros, sonrió.

—Vaya, Danna... ¿Ahora haces el papel de padre estricto que quiere romper la relación de su hija? Qué paranoico.

La pelirroja resopló, se puso en pie. Adoptó la actitud de una gran señora, soberbia.

—Mira, paso de vuestras movidas. Apañaos vosotros, que parece que estoy rodeada de críos. Yo no pienso hacer de árbitro en vuestra pelea por ver quién tiene más _tostosferona_.

—Testosterona. —corrigió el Sádico.

—Como sea. Me voy a duchar y luego nos vamos.

Okita se despidió con la mano. Kagura fue directa al baño sin dignarse a mirar a nadie.

Pasaron los segundos. Se podía escuchar el correr del agua por el grifo como una melodía calmante de fondo. En el salón, sin embargo, predominaba el silencio. La incomodidad del ambiente era tan densa que se podía masticar. El albino se cruzó de brazos, de pie, mirando al Sádico de muy mala manera.

—¿Te crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó.

El policía sonrió.

—¿Y qué piensa el Danna que estoy haciendo?

—Joderme la vida.

—Qué exagerado. —Okita hizo una floritura con la mano—. Si incluso he contenido mis ganas de ducharme yo también.

—Por la cuenta que te traía.

—Puede ser. En fin —el joven se levantó— China no tardará demasiado. La esperaré en el bar.

—Mejor.

—Era cierto que no estábamos haciendo nada. —dijo Okita, y entonces, al pasar a su lado, añadió en voz baja—: _Porque ya habíamos terminado._

Gintoki volvió el rostro como una exhalación. Alcanzó a ver la sonrisa odiosa del policía antes de que este apretara el paso, ágil como una comadreja, y saliera como una bala de la Yorozuya.

—¡Y no vuelvas! ¡Porque te partiré la cara! —gritó al aire el albino, asomado en la barandilla.

Le había perdido de vista y, como tampoco tenía ganas de perseguirle, regresó a la casa irritadísimo, murmurando todo tipo de imprecaciones. Entró en su cuarto. El futón aún estaba en el suelo, porque no acostumbraba a guardarlo. Era más cómodo así. Dejó su espada apoyada en la pared y se dispuso a quitarse la ropa.

—¿Dónde he metido ahora el pijama? —murmuró.

Y entonces, al caminar sobre su futón para ir hasta su armario, sintió algo húmedo. Nunca es agradable pisar mojado con el pie descalzo, por lo que de entrada no le hizo ninguna gracia. Levantó la pierna, vio que tenía la planta limpia, y se fijó en su futón. Volvió a pisar, esta vez con cuidado.

Sí, sí, estaba mojado. Húmedo, definitivamente. No eran cosas suyas. Levantó la vista hacia el techo, comprobando que no hubiera goteras. Extrañado, se acuclilló en el borde de la tela, abrió el futón y palpó con la mano. Fue siguiendo el rastro de humedad hasta que tocó _algo_. Era… ¿como un plástico? Lo sacó.

Y lo que encontró en su mano, y casi le provocó un ataque al corazón, fue un preservativo.

Un preservativo mojado, abierto.

—¡KAGURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

~0~

Abrió el grifo otra vez. El agua salió generosamente, y hasta que no quedó satisfecho no lo cerró. Hizo un nudo. Complacido, examinó su nueva obra de arte: Se trataba de un globo alargado, transparente, con un curioso pico en uno de sus extremos. Estaba tan lleno de agua que tenía que cogerlo con ambas manos, lo cual le provocaba una extraña excitación, como nervios, sabedor de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Se asomó a la ventana, contempló la calle. Vio a un tipo sacando a su perro, y comprobó emocionado que se dirigía hacia su edificio. Sonrió.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—Trabajo de investigación.

Kagura frunció el ceño. Se asomó a la ventana sin saber muy bien qué tenía que buscar.

—¿El perro o el dueño?

—Preferiblemente el perro. A ver si se exalta y le muerde. ¿Te apuntas?

La pelirroja le miró, luego volvió a mirar al transeúnte. Después, enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa.

—Sólo si me dejas tirarlo a mí.

Okita hizo una mueca.

—Ni hablar, tú fallarías.

—Que no, dame.

—Estate quieta, que al final lo vas a tirar.

—¿Y por qué usas _eso_? Compra globos, como todo el mundo.

—Porque así tiene más gracia. Es que tú no entiendes. ¡Quita, que ya viene!

—¡Claro que entiendo, idiota! ¡Déjame a mí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Ah, que se nos va!

—Está bien, está bien. Te dejaré tirarlo si te haces la tonta con Danna la próxima vez. No te será difícil, tampoco.

—Qué manía tienes con tocarle las narices. Luego soy yo la que aguanta sus gritos, ¿sabes? Lo que me costó explicarle que sólo era agua. Venga, ¡dámelo!

—Tendrías que haberte callado, ni que fuera para tanto. Pero apunta bien, ¿eh? Si no, llevarás correa durante una semana.

—¡Que te lo has creí-…! ¡Shhh!, calla, que está justo debajo.

—Desde luego, China, qué buena pareja hacemos.


End file.
